


This Wild Ride We Call Life

by rockforfrnk



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Frank, Bottom Gerard, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pregnant Frank, Pregnant Sex, Top Zacky, hormonal Frank, male pregnancy is a normal thing in this story, starting in Black parade Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank and Zacky both get home from tour and marriage are around the corner. Life could not get any better as they get ready for impending parenthood. Gerard and Brian decide it's time to finally commit to each other but can they handle an unexpected surprise?Sequel to will you be mine?(I've decided to re-write and post this fic again)





	This Wild Ride We Call Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have decided to edit this fic and re-post it. I appreciate any comments or feedback you have on this fic. I hope you enjoy my version a My chemical romance and Avenged Sevenfold crossover fic. You don't need to read Will You Be Mine first but feel free to read it :) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxM

THIRD POV

 

My Chemical Romance was finally getting a very well-deserved break after a long touring cycle. The band was exhausted and Frank and Gerard were not getting along the greatest. This was due to them trying to adjust from being away from their partners and Gerard was not acting himself lately. They were best friends but after a long touring cycle they started to butt heads and the other guys stayed out of it. Frank was thankful that their bandmates didn’t interfere with their friendship. 

Frank was currently engaged to the rhythm guitarist of Avenged Sevenfold, Zacky Vengeance. While Gerard just started dating Synyster Gates which shocked the fans but they have been completely supportive of both relationships. Frank and Zacky had a hard time hiding their relationship after the warped tour and decided to come out a year after they started dating. 

The band was headed back to California and Frank could not wait to see Zacky. Avenged Sevenfold was also taking a much needed back as they were getting ready to record some new material. They got to see each other for a couple of days when their bands had similar days off over a month ago when their paths crossed in the same state.

As the bus was getting closer to LA Frank walked over to Gerard’s bunk. He needed to get things sorted out between them because he hated when there was tension between them. They were such good friends and helped each other out a lot over since the band had been together. 

“Gee, can we talk?” Frank leaned against the bunks and let out a nervous breath, he really didn’t like fighting with Gee. He watched as the curtain to his best friend’s bunk was being pulled back and Gerard looked over at Frank. 

“What do you want to talk about?” 

“Listen I know this touring cycle was rough on all of us. I don’t want this tension between us anymore.” Frank tried to keep his emotion back but he knew he could always be honest with Gee. 

“I’m sorry Frank for how shitty I’ve been towards you. You don’t deserve it.”

“But seriously Gerard I can tell something is up with you. Can you just talk to me? We are almost home and I don’t want to worry about you when we should be relaxing.”

“The tour was just stressing me out and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Nothing is wrong I promise, Frank. I just feel completely exhausted and I didn’t realize it was going to be this hard to be away from Brian.” Gerard felt relieved to admit his anxieties to Frank even though he has been a shit friend to him recently.

“It’s hard to be away from your partner, especially in the beginning. But fuck, I seriously thought you might be slipping back into old habits and that scared me.” Frank pulled Gerard in for a hug.

“So, are we good now?” Gerard pulled away from Frank’s hug and gave him a smile.

“Yeah, we're good. Now let’s enjoy the time being home because I know I will!” Frank grinned.

Gerard couldn’t help but giggle at how easily Frank got excited over anything, especially if that had anything to do with Zacky. They were a perfect match and he was happy that Frank and Zacky were getting married very soon. 

The bus finally arrived in LA and the whole band was ready to go home. Frank was the first one to grab his bags and exit the bus. They had the daunting task of unloading all their gear which took some time.

Frank’s POV

Everyone unloaded all the bags and gear which felt like it took a fucking century. I had sent Zacky a text earlier and telling him he could come by any time. I grinned as saw his car coming into view and I felt my heart start to race. Even after being with Zacky for almost 3 years I still felt like a teenager sometimes.

I ran over to Zacky as he exited the vehicle. “Fuck I missed you!” I quickly wrapped his arms around my fiancée. 

Zacky wrapped his arms around my midsection. “I missed you too, Frankie. The house has been so quiet except when the dogs go nuts.” I loved when Zacky used that nickname with me, it was much more special than when the guys use it. 

“It won’t be so quiet when we get home,” I smirked and pressed my lips against Zacky’s and I felt my cock twitch at the anticipation of what we’re going to do later. The guys were teasing us and I flipped them off. I had to force himself to pull away from the kiss or we would never make it out of the parking lot.

“Let’s get out of here.” Zacky kissed me one more time and he was also holding back until we had more privacy at our house. 

Just as we were about to get in the car I grinned as Brian pulled up. Gerard had a similar reaction to how I was with Zacky. I got into the car and looked over at my fiancée. “I hope Gerard and Brian can work things out now that they have the time.”

“I’m sure they will Frank. I talked to him before you guys arrived and I gave him all the advice I could.” 

As much as I was happy for Gerard I had his mind on spending time with Zacky. All I could think about was being alone with my husband-to-be and having him fucking me into the mattress. 

“Let’s get home because I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you for much longer.” I leaned over and kissed Zacky one more time before we headed to our house in Huntington Beach. 

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed Zacky putting the car in park as quick as possible. We got out of the car and Zacky grabbed my hand as we rushed into the house. We were almost naked by the time the bedroom came into view. Our clothes scattered along the way to the bedroom and the mess didn’t even faze us. The dogs were barking and I would reunite with them once I could have some much-needed sex that has been on my mind all day. I loved his dogs so much but right now being horny was taking over my mind. 

When we made the to the bedroom I needed to get my pants off. My cock was straining against the material. Zacky walked us to the bed and lightly pushed until I was on my back. He pulled my jeans off and his boxers in one go. Zacky quickly slipped out of his own pants and my eyes wander over my partner’s beautiful tattooed body and this was my kind of heaven. Zacky was ahead of me with the number of tattoos but we planned on getting more together on our break. 

Zacky started placing kisses along my body and I couldn’t help but let out soft moans as he kissed my sensitive spots. My hands gripped lightly onto Zack’s shoulders before moving then lower down his body. 

I looked up at Zack just as he started speaking. “I missed this beautiful body so fucking much.” I felt my face heat up, Zack still has that effect on me after being together this long. His hands roamed my tattooed skin and he spread my legs apart. 

“Don’t be a tease baby…” I moaned out when Zacky placed kissed along his inner thighs. “I want to feel you inside me so bad.” I reached over and grabbed the lube and handed it to Zack and poured some on his fingers. 

I leaned down so I could kiss my fiancée’s lips, which I missed way too much for my own good. Zack quickly prepped my hole and I was a moaning mess right away. “Mm come on baby I can take you. I don’t want to wait any longer to have your cock inside me.” 

Zacky my legs around his waist and knew how much I liked that. “Fuck me hard and fast baby. We can go slow later.” I smirked and knew that Zack liked when I told him what I wanted in bed. We always tried to keep good communication during intimacy and I knew that it helped to keep our sex life exciting. 

I rolled my head back as I felt Zack enter me and I heard him let out breathy moans. I loved the sounds he made when we had sex. “Mm, you feel so good around my cock, baby.” His hands gripped my hips as he quickly bottomed out. 

“Feels so good and don’t go easy on me, Zee.” Zack started to thrust harder and fast and he angled is his cock to hit my sweet spot. I gripped the sheets as the pleasure spread through my body. 

It didn’t take long and I was moaning so loud and I knew Zack loved it. I reached out and gripped Zack’s ass and at this point, both of us were not going to last long. Our pace was so hard and fast. I am glad we have a house so no neighbors to annoy. When we first got together we couldn’t always be this loud. 

“Fuck babe! So, close.” I practically yelled reached in between our bodies to stroke my leaking cock as Zack continued to fuck me hard into the mattress. The sound of skin slapping, our moans and the bed banging against the wall filled the room. 

I could feel the warmth building in my balls. I stroked my cock faster and I soon felt my orgasm hit me so hard and my body twitched as I felt myself cum. I came all over my hand and our bodies. All I could do was moan incoherently as I rode out my orgasm. Zack rested his head on my shoulder and his moans filled my ears as he spilled inside me. 

Zack continued slowly move inside me a few more times as we rode out the aftershocks of our sex highs. He then pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed. We both caught our breath and I ran my hand slowly over Zack’s sweaty chest.

“Welcome home, babe.” Zack smirked and connected our lips in a soft kiss and pulled me closer to him.

“Thank you, Zee. But you know the fun isn’t over yet sweet cheeks. Round two in the shower?” I grinned.

“Fuck, yes.” Zacky got out of bed and I quickly followed behind giving his ass a playful slap on the way.


End file.
